Second Generation
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: COMPLETE! What would happen if Edward never came back? What would happen if Bella & Jacob got married and had a daughter? What would happen if their daughter found her own vampire sweetheart? R&R!
1. Wake up call

**A/N: I was bored and suddenly this new idea came to mee. I hope u like it. Its kinda weird to write tho cuz I don't like bella with Jacob. But w.e. it sounded like a good storyyy… so here goes. This is for all you dog lovers. **

**~roseee **

Gabriella POV

"GABRIELLA MARIE BLACK!" I heard my mother call. "GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! NOW!" I moaned. Monday, the first day of my junior year at school. I sat up and yawned. I hated school so much, but maybe that's because I was never really popular. I bet it's because I don't really have the eye for fashion, just like my mom.

My mom is Bella. Bella Marie Swan Black. She married my dad, Jacob Black, almost 20 years ago, and moved to the reservation, where we now live. My name is Gabriella, but my two very best friends call me Ella. I don't really like it because when you hear the name Ella you think of a pretty girl, and even though my parents disagree, I do not think I'm pretty at all.

I'm not the tallest person around, but I wouldn't call myself a midget either. I have long black hair, my dad's color, but its curlyish wavy, like my mom's. I have electric blue eyes, and I have no idea where that gene came from seeing as both my parents have brown eyes. One thing that I do like when I look at my reflection is my soft, russet colored skin. Being half Quileute, my skin is naturally tan, so it saves me the trouble from going to the tanning salon with my friends.

My two best friends, Ashley and Julie, don't live on the reservation, so because of that, my parents allow me to go to Forks High School only so I could attend school with my friends. My dad wanted me to go to the school on the reservation because that is where he went, but after some fighting, and help from my mom, I was finally granted permission to be the first person in our tribe to go to a school off the rez.

I got out of bed and I ran my brush through my knotty hair, which only made it worse because I brushed out the curl, so I ended up throwing it in a ponytail, with my side bangs still down. I looked into my closet and picked out my old ripped jeans, a blue baby doll top, and finally my old ripped up converse. I only put on a few swipes of the mascara I hardly ever wore and then I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

"Ah- she finally emerges from her cave." I heard my dad's rough voice say from the couch. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen where I put a strawberry poptart in the toaster.

"Oh- Gabriella! I was making eggs. They'll be done in about 5 minutes." My mom said as I glanced at the clock.

"Sorry mom- I'm already late. I was supposed to meet Ash and Julie at school early. We wanted to get into the same special." I sighed, "Hopefully they didn't do it yet because I bet they would sign me up for gym as a practical joke." At that second my dad walked in and he smiled.

"I'll never know why you turned out so much like your mom" he said.

"Hey- just because she hates gym doesn't mean she turned out more like me than you. I say she's a pretty confident girl- and she gets that from her daddy." My mom said as my dad leaned over her to give her a kiss. Just then I heard the toaster ding and I went to pull out my poptart.

"Crap!" I said as it broke in half. My dad smiled and looked at my mom in an 'I told you so' kind of way, so I just took that as my queue to leave before they started an argument about me. They always argued on who I turned out most like and it bothered me that they were blind that I was like both of them in certain ways.

"Well…. I'm gonna go." I said as I headed outside to my car. It was a brand new green Ford Suzuki. I got it for my 16th birthday and I loved it. It was even one of the nicest cars at school. I wouldn't trade it in for anything.

"Have fun at school, hun!" my mom called as I walked out the door. As soon as I sat down in my car, I popped the last of my poptart into my mouth. Then I plugged in my ipod to the car speakers and headed off to school. One of the songs that came up was my favorite- Hero, by Enrique Iglesias. I sang along with every word.

"I can be your hero baby! I can kiss away the pain! I will stand by you forever! You can take, my breath away…" Just as the last chord ended I was in the school parking lot. As soon as I got a park, I cut the engine then walked into school. I rushed to Ashley's locker where we had planned to meet. There I found my two best friends talking. As soon as they saw me their faces changed from a look of excitement to a look of anger.

"Ella!" Julie called, "what the heck took you so long! We've been waiting for like- ever!" she said as she pushed her red hair away from her stunning green eyes. She was standing there in what she normally wore- jeans, a polo shirt, flats and only a small amount of mascara. She was very studious, and she definitely showed that in what she wore.

"I'm so sorry! My alarm clock never went off so I was woken up a little bit late. Did they put up the sign up lists yet?" I asked, and was quickly answered by Ashley.

"Thank God no." she said and I finally got my chance to look at her. She had her long, beach blonde hair straightened, with blush, and thick mascara and eyeliner to really bring out her soft, brown eyes. She wore her favorite pair of skinny jeans which made her legs look even longer than they were, if that was possible. She also had on a tight, pink, v-necked top, and to top off the look she had on her black heeled boots. I sighed. She always looked amazing, no matter what she was wearing.

"Yeah, but they should be putting them up any minute." Julie said, and, as always, she was right. Two teachers came up and posted 7 lists for special classes that we were required to take. The choices we were given were choir, gym, cooking, theatre, swimming, dance, and hunting. I know- we had some pretty weird activities here, but luckily we knew exactly what we wanted. Every year the three of us would sign up for cooking, and it was some of the most fun we had all day. After pushing through a bunch of students, we finally got our names on the list.

"Whew- that gets crazier every year" Julie said and I silently agreed.

"Hey junior!" we heard a guy's voice call from behind us. We all turned and saw Derrick, Ashley's 2-year boyfriend. He always called her junior, because we were a grade younger than him, but this year it seemed to just fit with us actually being juniors and all. Ashley squealed, waved, then looked at Julie and me.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. Derrick is gonna walk me to class." She stopped to squeal again. "See you guys at lunch!" she said, then she ran off and practically jumped into Derrick's arms. I couldn't blame her for getting so excited. He was pretty cute. He had his dark brown hair spiked up in front, and his green eyes were always shining. He was pretty tan and he was strongly built. I sighed. All I ever really wanted was my own boyfriend.

"Oh- here's my class- ugh- Mrs. Hoffmieyer. She's a real witch. Well- you better go- the bell rings in 3 minutes!" I glanced down at my watch.

"Crap!" I said. "Later Julie- see you at lunch." I said as I all but ran to my first class. Biology.

I looked inside through the lab door only to see all the seats were taken, all but two. I went to go sit at the empty lab table, and I started thinking about who would end up being my lab partner. Just as I was thinking about it being a nice, friendly new girl, _he_ walked through the door. He, being the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen.

**A/N: Sooo… how do you like it? I think this first chapter turned out absolutely ah-mazing. It's really good if I do say so myself. So- who do you think the mystery guy will be? You'll have to wait and seee!!! But as for right now- review review review!!! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll write the next chap. So review plzz!!! :]]**

**~rosalieee**


	2. Chicago

Edward POV

I walked into the biology classroom and sat in the last available seat. It was next to some girl with long, dark curls. She had a beautiful floral scent that I assumed would draw just about any male teen in. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed she was staring at me. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I was actually used to people staring, but I was agitated this morning and just about anything could set me off.

"What?" I said as I turned to her, maybe a little too harsh.

"Gabriella." Was all she said, though I didn't even ask her name. She turned away with a silly expression. I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't help cracking a small smile.

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I said as I nodded to her politely. She smiled, and I decided to dip into her thoughts, but I couldn't hear anything. I tried harder. Nothing. What in the world? This was absurd. How can I not hear her thoughts? This had only happened to me once before… and it was here at this school. In the same classroom. At the same desk. I shook my head, forcing myself to not think about her. About my first and only true love.

Gabriella POV

Oh My God. Oh My God. Oh My God. He was gorgeous. The first thing I noticed about his appearance was his tousled, bronze colored hair. I has the type of hair that you wanted to touch and play with. He was dressed nicely and was of slight build. His face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and when I looked at it I just about melted. He had nice, full lips, and the most striking thing about his appearance were his eyes, almost like liquid gold.

"Uh- ga bav?" I said, again sounding like an idiot. I really hadn't had much experience talking to guys and I just about sucked at it. He turned to me, his eyebrows scrunched down over his eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked, always so polite.

"Never mind about that. So- this is your first day here?" I asked. It seemed like a pretty decent question to ask to a complete stranger.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. We came here a couple weeks ago."

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, we- meaning my parents, siblings, and I."

"Oh." I said feeling embarrassed. Of course he had family. "Where did you move from?"

"Chicago."

"Oh. Why'd you leave?" I asked. He sighed.

"No offence, but I don't feel completely comfortable talking about my personal life with someone who I don't know at all." He said, turning to me. I shrunk back into my seat.

"Sorry." I muttered. From that point, I didn't say another word. Finally, after seeming like forever, the bell rang. I glanced to the seat next to me and I noticed it was empty. I looked at the door and only caught a glimpse of him walking out the door, in his amazingly graceful strut. I stared after him for a minute, then I finally picked up my books and headed out the door, heading to my next class, world history.

When I walked into the classroom, Julie was already sitting there at a desk. She perked up as soon as she saw me and pointed to an empty desk next to her. I rushed over and took my seat, still in a daze from last period. Julie started talking about nothing really in particular. As smart as she was, she still couldn't understand how to shut up. I didn't mind though. I just let her ramble on with out really listening. That period went by rather fast, as did the rest of the morning. Before I knew it, I was heading to the cafeteria for lunch, and I couldn't help but realize that a part of me was excited just to see him again.

**A/N: oooookayyy… sorry that this chap was kinda short guys. I thought it would be longer but I couldn't really think of anything else to put. But then again- short and sweet. :]] well- now its up to you! Review review review!!!**

**~rosieee**


	3. The Cullens

**A/N: hey guys- I couldn't wait too much longer- I had to write the next chap, so here goes!!! :]]**

**~Rosiee**

**P.S. - in this chap, when I am describing the cullens, I actually used Stephanie Meyer's words in twilight on pg.18-19. I tried to describe them myself but I couldn't think of a better way to put it, so just to let u guys kno- im not stealing from her- im quoting her. But I am also changing a couple words around, like she says their eyes were black, but I put gold… and so on. So yeahhhh…**

Gabriella POV

I walked into the cafeteria and rushed to the table I usually sat at. I had asked my mom to make me a lunch this morning so I didn't have to wait in line for the back-to-school special, which was usually not so good anyway.

"Hey Ella." Ashley said as I sat down next to her. All together at our table it was me, Julie, Ashley, Derrick, and some of his friends.

"Hi" I replied.

"OMG- Ella!!! Did you see the new kids yet?" Julie asked me.

"Well- I saw one in my biology class. Edward. Where are they sitting?" I asked as I started to look around for his gorgeous face. Julie pointed over to a table all the way on the far side of the cafeteria. I couldn't help but gasp as I saw that Edward's siblings were just as beautiful as he was.

**(Begin Quote)**

All together there were five, and they didn't look anything alike. Of Edward's brothers, one was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. The other was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and strawberry blonde. Of his sisters, the tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated _Swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

And yet- they were exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. They all had golden eyes, despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes- purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.

But all this is not why I couldn't look away.

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful.

**(End Quote)**

"Ella?" I heard Julie call my name, breaking me from my trance.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me, along with Ashley

"Nevermind. It's just- you were staring. Don't you know that's rude?" Julie said, and I couldn't help but smile. It was just like her to mind her manners.

"Sorry… it's just- they're so…" I stopped, lost for words.

"Yeah… they are." Ashley said, knowing what I was trying to say. "So which one is Edward" she asked.

"The boy with the reddish- brown hair." I answered, trying not to look into his face so I didn't slip into my fantasy world.

"Oh- yeah. I think he's the only one of them that's single." Julie said. I looked at her skeptically.

"What makes you say that?" I asked with honest curiosity.

"Well- when I went to the office second period to do some filing for the extra credit work I do, The secretary handed me their files to file into the cabinet, and uh, I couldn't help but to read them," she said sheepishly. I gawked at her because it sounded like something she would never do.

"What did they say?" Ashley asked.

"Well," Julie started. "Not all of them are related. Edward, Emmett, and Alice, the big guy and the small girl, are siblings. Their mom died when a couple hours after she gave birth to Alice or something, and their dad just was so depressed that he put them in an orphanage and just left. They were there for a few years with no identification other than their first names, but then they were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife and they just took the name Cullen."

"Aww… that's horrible!!!" Ashley said.

"What about the other two?" I asked. "The blondes?"

"Um- That's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They're twins. Their parents died when they were little as well, and they went to live with the Cullens. Mrs. Cullen is apparently their mom's sister, and in the will that's who their parents wanted them to go live with if anything happened. They were eight when it happened, and they didn't want to change their last name, so they still go by their parents names."

"Oh. Wow." I said, speechless. I couldn't understand how five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen could have such depressing pasts.

"What makes you say that Edward is the only one that's single?" Ashley asked as Julie sighed.

"Well, Ash- just look at them. Rosalie is sitting on Emmett's lap and Jasper and Alice are holding hands. It's kind-of obvious."

"Oh. Right. That's weird." She said.

"Why? They aren't related." I said.

"Yeah- but they _live_ together. It's just weird. That's all I'm saying." Ashley sighed. Just then the bell rang and we got up and shuffled towards our next classes. I took one last glance back at the Cullen table, but they were no where to be seen.

'Hmphh…' I thought 'They're pretty quick.'

**A/N: okay. So there ya have it. The Cullen's story. I thought this chap was really good. What do you guys think? Review and tell mee!!**

**~rosee**


	4. Mr Sam

**A/N: hey guyss- srry I havent updated in foreverr. I just haven't really had time cuz my teachers are giving us so much extra work to prepare for graduation… so yeahhh…. Here goes. Hope ya'll like itt.**

Gabriella POV

The afternoon went by pretty quick and I was surprised when last period finally came. It was the class I'd been looking forward to. Cooking. Ash, Julie, and I always did this class together and it was the most fun thing of the day. The teacher never really cared and rarely showed up. People would just talk the entire time anyway. Plus, if we ever actually did any cooking, it was last period so we would whip ingredients at each other and we didn't care if we spilled. It was almost always a good time.

I walked into the room and looked around. I saw Ash and Julie already sitting by each other. I sighed and looked to the table across from them. He was sitting there. I sighed again and walked over to my friends table.

"Can one of you guys please switch with me? I already had a class next to him and I don't think he likes me all too much."

"Sorry Ella, first come first serve!" Ashley said with a smile on her face. Then she wiggled her eyebrows and I groaned.

"Jul?" I asked hopefully.

"Well, Ella- I-" she sighed. "No Ella. I'm sorry. Even though he's gorgeous I'd be way too afraid. I'm sorry."

I groaned yet again and stalked over to my seat. Even though Ashley was right across the aisle I still felt uncomfortable. I gave a small smile of acknowledgment to Edward and sat down. A second later the bell rang. Everyone started talking excitedly with their partners, thinking that Mr. Rochshire would be a no show. I tried to keep up with the conversation Julie and Ashley were talking but my neck started hurting from leaning over so far, so I just turned back to face the front.

"Er- Gabriella?" I heard a velvet voice say from next to me.

"Yeah?" I replied, stunned that he was talking to me after our tense earlier conversation.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior this morning. I was just stressed out for coming to a new school and all. I realize now that you were just trying to be friendly and I truly hope I am forgiven."

"Um- yeah. Sure. I forgive you." I said. He smiled and was about to say more when Mr. Roe, the principal, came in through the door followed by a short, tan man with scruffy looking hair and a curling mustache that you only expected people to wear in movies. As soon as they walked in the door the room went quiet. Mr. Roe cleared his throat.

"Alrighty children. I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Rochshire has decided to take an early retirement and will not be joining us this year. However, I would like to introduce you all to Mr. Samanshigushe." The man next to him made a face and I knew he pronounced the name wrong.

"Call me Mr. Sam." He said in a think accent, from where though I wasn't sure.

"Ehm- yes. Mr. Sam will be your new teacher and I assure you that you will all learn how to create amazing dishes that you will find as simple as pie." Some students groaned at his little food joke, but I just rolled my eyes. He knew we didn't think it was funny and his smile quickly faded. "Yeah- so, please be on your best behavior. I will be checking in from time to time to check up on you, so be good." With that, he casually walked out of the room. It was silent for a minute or two, until Mr. Sam gestured to a kid in the class, one of my distant friends.

"You dere! What is dee name?" he said.

"Uh- Mike." He replied

"Just Mike?"

"Um- No. Mike Newton Jr."

"Ahhh… Well den. Mike Newton Jr. will you peese grab dose cookbooks and pass dem out to every student."

"Sure… I guess." As he said this Mike stood up and walked over to start handing out the books. As soon as everyone had one Mr. Sam spoke again.

"Turn to page 54. You vill make dis today and I will grade you on dee taste. Start!" I looked down into the book, and I felt my jaw drop. I thought he would start off with something easy but I was wrong. The recipe was for Crème Brule. I made a mental note of the ingredients and went around the classroom to collect them. By the time I was back, Edward was already started. I followed the instructions but each time I did something it was not as perfect as Edward's. Finally, when everyone was done, Mr. Sam came around to taste test. He seemed pretty harsh because so far no one had gotten higher than a C. When he came to our table, he picked mine up and sniffed it, cringing away.

"F." he stated.

"But you didn't even taste it!" I argued.

"No- but I smell it and it smell awful. No need to taste." As he said this I groaned, and I heard Edward chuckle next to me. Mr. Sam turned his attention to him and picked up his. He took one long sip and his eyes almost bulged from his head.

"A!" Mr. Sam said as he took another sip. "Plus! Vonderful, just vonderful!" he said delighted. I looked at Edward's triumphant smiled and I scowled. How could he be so perfect?


	5. OH!

Gabriella POV

"Hey hun- how was school?" I heard my mother ask as soon as I set foot through the front door. I sighed, threw off my shoes, set my bag down, and plopped onto the couch with a smile on my face. "I take it that it was good?" she smiled too.

"Oh Mom! It was amazing." I sighed again, and then started humming.

"Oh! Gabriella!" my mom cried as she ran over to hug me. "Tell me about him!"

"What the crap are you talking about mom?" I said, confused.

"Gabriella Marie. I know that you are not just sighing and humming. That's boy sighing and humming! Tell me all about him!" I smiled. My mom knew me all too well.

"Well- he is amazingly gorgeous. He has tousled bronze hair and a really nice body. And, his eyes," I stopped to sigh again. "His eyes are like little liquid pools of gold."

"What's his name!" she excitedly ushered me to tell her more.

"Edward- Edward Cullen." As I said this, she gasped, one small intake of breath. After that she froze. I had to shake her to come back into focus.

"Mom?!" I shouted, worried. "Mom what's wrong?!?!"

"It will be as if I never existed" she muttered under her breath, realization spreading across heer face. It was almost to low for me to hear, but I still caught it.

"As if who never existed? Mom- what is the world is going on?"

"Oh!" she managed to choke out, before breaking into countless sobs. After about a half an hour I gave up trying to calm her and ended up calling my dad.

"Gabriella! What's wrong?" he had said.

"It's mom- I don't know what's wrong with her!"

"I'll be right there." He said, and then the line went dead.

He walked in the door about ten minutes later and immediately went straight to my mother, wrapping her tightly in his firm grip.

"Bella? Bella honey what's wrong?" he asked. My mother let out a few more sobs, then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and said something that confused me even more.

"They're back."

Immediately he froze too, and I felt like everyone was in on this but me. Except for my mother's cries, we sat there in silence, just staring at each other. My mother's face was filled with sorrow and my dad had a look of hatred. I myself had a look on confusion on my face. I had no idea what to say. Then my dad spoke.

"Sam." He said as he stood up.

"Uncle Sam?" I asked. "What has he got to do with what's going on with mom?" My dad looked at me, and then crossed the room to take me into a tight hug. He then pulled back to look at me.

"I don't want you to go anywhere near him."

"Near who?" I asked, still stuck in confusion.

"Edward Cullen." He spat out the words. With one last look at me he jogged out of the house, tearing off his shirt as he went.

**A/N: okie dokiee- there it is. Bella's and Jacob's reactions. I'm sorry this one was so short but I didn't have a lot of time to write this. I also planned for this to be better but it just didn't turn out as planned. Plz forgive me and I promise I will get the next one up as soon as I can. Now- plz plz plz review. Also, on this story i am very open. if you have any good ideas, tell them to me and I will try to work them into my story. thx lots! Byee!!!**

**~Rosiee**


	6. Yes

**A/N: Heyy guys. Srry it took so long to write. Major writers block. Well- thts over noww so here is the next chap! Her it goess…**

**~roseee**

Gabriella POV

The next day at school I had gotten to Biology early. I was just sitting there, thinking about yesterday's crisis. Before I knew it the warning bell rang and people started filing in. I didn't realize I was waiting for him until he walked in through the door. My heart started doing summersaults the moment I saw his face.

"Good morning." He said as he took his seat. I saw his eyes wander until they landed on my notebook. He laughed. "I like the way you wrote my name there."

I looked down myself and blushed when I realized I was on the page where I has written his name inside of a heart.

"Umm- that's not you. It's… another Edward." I lied, even though I was a bad liar.

"Oh really? I wasn't aware of someone in this school with the same name as me."

"That's because he doesn't go to this school."

"Whatever floats your boat love." He said.

"What did you just call me?" I asked. His smile instantly vanished.

"Nothing. Er- nevermind." He answered. I was about to protest but the bell silenced me. I tried to listen to Mrs. Lang's lecture but I couldn't concentrate. It wasn't that I didn't like what he called me, It was just the element of surprise. After I gave up listening I tore a sheet out of my notebook and wrote him a note

(Edward:_Itlaics _Bella: **Bold)**

**You called me love.**

He sighed as he read it, but he wrote back.

_Yes_

I was awewd by his fancy manuscript but I had to ask, so I ruined the sheet with my messy scrawl.

**Why?**

_Nevermind_

**Tell me**

_It's just- I knew this girl once and that was what I called her. _

_You just sort of remind me of her, so it just slipped out. I'm sorry._

**Don't be**

_Excuse me?_

I sighed. I couldn't believe what I was going to write. I was going to disobey my parents.

**Well- I kinda liked it, so don't be sorry**

**Can I ask you something???**

_Yes?_

**Would you like to- uh- you know- hang out sometime?**

_Are you asking me out on a date?_

**Um- yeah- I guess I am**

_I thought you liked another Edward_

**Well- I lied**

_I knew it_

**So? Yes or no?**

_Yes_

He handed me back his answer just in time for the bell to ring and class to end. I looked at him as he stood up, winked at me, and walked out the door. Wow.

**A/N: so…. How'd ya like itt??? I think it was pretty good, except it was too short. srry bout tht. It looked long in my notebook. hahaa.. I liked the whole note-passing thing. It's kinda romantic. Tell me whatcha think! Well… ilyy!!!**

**~rosiee**


	7. Laughter is the best Medicine

**A/N: Heyy guyss!!! I came on and checked my stats and I saw within 2 hrs I got 5 more reviewws. :] cuz of this.. I decided to update for the 2****nd**** time today cuz I'm totally boreddd… so heree it goes.**

**~rosee**

Edward POV

"OMG! OMG! OMG!!!" Alice said as soon as I sat down at the lunch table. I looked over at her bouncing up and down in her seat. "Are you really going to go out on a date?" I sighed. Of course she knew. She knew the moment I wrote the word Yes down on the paper.

"Edward? On a date?" Rosalie asked, like such a thing was not possible.

"Yes- do you have a problem with that?" I hissed. She was about to reply back when she was interrupted by Alice's cheer.

"Wow Eddykins- who's the poor girl?" Emmett asked with a smile. Alice answered for me, ignoring his sarcasm.

"It's her- that really pretty girl right over there. See? The one with the blue eyes." She said, pointing to Gabriella.

"Nice." Emmett said. Rosalie growled "Er- for a human. But she could never compete with my Rosie."

"Nice save." Jasper commented as we all laughed. It felt good to laugh- it was so carefree. I hardly ever laughed in the past two decades, regretting my decision. Now, though, it seemed like Gabriella had changed all that. I was perfect- not healed, but as if there had never been any hurt in the first place.

After the lunch bell rang I went to my classes, and before I knew it, it was time for the final class of the day- Cooking.

I got there just in time for the bell to ring. As I walked in the door, Mr. Sam smiled at me. A kid in the first desk coughed "Teacher's Pet." His partner laughed but I just ignored them- looking towards my seat. Gabriella was already there, of course. I sat down next to her and was about to say something when Mr. Sam cleared his throat for the room to quiet. He stood there staring at us for exactly 5 minutes and 21 seconds. Finally, he spoke.

"Today ve vill do a partner project. You make choose any type of cookie- then you must cook it. Begin!"

"Okay- so what type of cookie do you want to make? Chocolate Chip? I asked Gabriella. She smiled when I spoke but then shook her head.

"No- too many people will probably do that. We want to be different. How bout Peanut Butter?" she suggested.

"I like the way you think." I said as she giggled. I went to go get the ingredients as she searched for a recipe.

"Okay- 1¼ cup flour." She said as she opened up the bag. It popped and a cloud of flour exploded onto the two of us. We looked at each other, all covered in white, and cracked up.

"Quiet!" Mr. Sam shouted and our laughs turned into muffled chuckles.

"Great going love." I said, and she stifled back a giggle.

**A/N:Okayyy… this one was short too… ughh. But I liked it. I think the whole flour incident was cute and funny. I also liked tht I finally got an Edward pov in cuz we haven't heard much bout out vampire friends. Well.. tell me wht ya think!!!**

**~rosiee**


	8. Lifesaver

**A/N: sorry guys!! I haven't updated in forev cuz my computer crashed :/ I'm sooo sorry. So- here is the nxt chap. Finally…**

**~Rosieee **

Gabriella POV

"So- are you guys like- together?" Julie asked me. It was Saturday night, the day of my date with Edward. I still had, like, 6 hours to get ready and I had 3-wayed Ashley and Julie. They were still asking me all about Edward.

"Well- we aren't officially girlfriend and boyfriend yet, but I think it might be leading that way." I answered. I could hear in my voice the smile I had on my face as I said the word _boyfriend_. On the other end of the line, I heard a high pitched squeal, Ashley, and clapping, Julie.

"Wow- our little girl is growing up so fast!" Ashley said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and just ignored her.

"So- are you guys gonna help me get ready tonight or what?"

"Oh- well, I can't Ella. I'm going out with Derrick." Ashley said, sounding apologetic.

"That's okay- what about you Jul?"

"Um… Ella, I really want to, but I have to tutor Kevin."

"You're still doing that? You've been tutoring him since we were in 7th grade! What grade is he in now?"

"Well- he's in 8th Grade. I've been doing it for awhile because he really needs the help. Besides, this is my last year. His family is moving because his parents want him to go to some special high school in South Dakota for kids who have trouble learning."

"Oh- okay. Well, I gotta go. Ash- are you sure its okay if I tell my parents I'm hanging out with you that night?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Cool beans. Bye." I said, and then hung up. 20 minutes later I was still sitting there with the phone in my hand, debating.

Although I didn't want to tell my friends, I really didn't want to get ready for my first real date all by myself, especially with my fashion sense. I was debating if I should call Edward on the number he gave me to see if his sisters wanted to help. I know it would be a good way for us to get to know each other, and they'd be a big help, especially with the clothes they wore. But would I be comfortable enough letting people I didn't know at all help me?

I didn't have time to decide because I was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. It was Edward's number and I really wanted to hear his soft, velvet voice, but something told me it wasn't him. I was right, because all I heard was a beautiful soprano voice,

"Hi- um- Gabriella?"

"Yeah?" I asked even more cautiously than before.

"Um, hi- uh, this is Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Oh, hi! This is Gabriella." I said, and then smacked my forehead in frustration. Why was I always an idiot when I first talked to someone new? I was instantly afraid of what she might think, but I only heard her laugh. It was a sound so beautiful that it sounded like bells.

"Yes, I know. Listen- first things first- you are going out tonight with my brother?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"Well- that's for me to know and you to find out. It's a surprise." she said with a giggle

"Ughh- no offence, but I hate surprises." I groaned. She laughed again.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. And speaking of surprises and clothing-"

"Wait- I never said anything about clothes." I interrupted.

"Well, now you did and since you bring it up, I was wondering something else."

"What?" I asked.

"Well- since you won't know what to wear, would you like to come over a little bit before and I can help you get ready? I mean, I love giving makeovers and I found this really cute outfit for you to wear and you would look so darn hot…"

"Oh My GOD yes! Thank-you. Thank- you Thank- you Thank-you!!! Alice you're a lifesaver!"

"Um- thanks. I get told that a lot, but what exactly did I do this time?"

"Well, I kinda had nothing to wear and… never mind. Just yes. A million times yes." I said as I looked into the mirror at myself in my sweat suit with my hair in a messy bun. "I need help- I'm not exactly what you call 'fashion forward'"

"Yeah, I noticed. No offence."

"None taken."

"Great!" She laughed again. "Now, my house is kinda hard to get to, so write this down. Do you know where Lake Park Avenue is?" she started. As she spoke I carefully wrote down the directions, step by step.

"And then there you'll see this turnoff. You'll be led down this really long driveway and then you'll see our house. Just park in front and I'll be watching for you."

"Okay. I think I got it. Thanks Alice."

"No prob. See you in a few."

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Bye." I said. I was said goodbye to and then hung up. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I had told my parents I was hanging out with Ashley and Julie for pizza and a movie, and they rarely called when I was out, so they should be no problem.

As I was driving, I followed each step Alice had given me carefully, and after getting lost twice, I was finally heading down the long drive to what I thought would lead to their house. I was right. In front of my stood a huge, 3-story mansion with the most beautiful garden off to the side. _'Great.'_ I thought _'They're perfect, beautiful, and rich. This should be fun.'_

**A/N: Okay guys. I was gunna make this longer and just continue on with the next persons POV, but its like 10:30 at nite n I have a test tmrw I have yet to study for. So yeahh… sorry bout the shortness. The next chap will be longer I promise so just bear with me. Now tell me wht you think!!! **

**~Rosieee**

**P.S. I have a question. It's a chance for you guys to take part in this story. So here's my poll:**

**Where should Edward and Gabriella go on their date?**

**the movies**

**out to dinner**

**another option (tell me in your review)**


	9. Makeover

**A/N: okay- so I just couldn't wait. As soon as I got home from school, (SpRiNg BrEaK bAbY!!! =D) I just had to update- so here goes chapter 9! **

**~Rosalie**

Alice POV

As soon as I heard the sound of a car driving down the long drive that led up to our house, I started bouncing around the room.

"She's here!!! Oh my God she's here! Yayayayayayayy!!!"

"Alice, calm down, you don't want to scare her."

"Oh shut it Jasper!" I playfully said to my husband with a flick of the wrist. I then ran over to the door where I began my countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Then I opened the door to see a surprised looking Gabriella, standing there with her hand extended, as if she were about to knock. "Gabriella!"

"Um, hi." She said sheepishly.

"Come on in, it's time for you to meet the family!" I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in through the door. "Well, of course you already know Edward," I began, and then I addressed everyone in the family, "That's my mom, Esme. My dad is at work, so you won't meet him yet. That's Rosalie and Emmett. Then that is Jasper, and of course I'm Alice." I finished with my most dazzling smile.

"Hello Gabriella, it's so nice to meet you." Esme said, flashing a smile as well.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, just call me Esme hun."

"Okay." Gabriella said, smiling, probably by the thought of calling an adult by their first name. I took this chance to actually look at Gabriella. I shook my head as I looked at her knotty hair tied up in the messiest of all messy buns. She had dark, navy blue sweats on and a matching sweatshirt, with a lighter blue tee underneath.

"Well, we should start. I have a lot of work to do. Could you at least have not put your hair up like that? It's going to be terrible to brush out!"

"Um- sorry." She said with a blush. I closed my eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath, just to keep up with the human facade.

"No worries, you do have me, and I am the best of the best. Now come on!" I said, gesturing to the stairs. This was going to be fun.

Gabriella POV

"So…" Alice said as she led me into what I assumed was her room. It was decorated to look almost like a beach, with its pale blue walls, the sandy colored carpet, and candles lit. I immediately felt relaxed.

"So what?"

"So- what can I call you? Gabriella is pretty, but it's a mouthful. Now, I know your friends call you Ella, and apparently you don't like that. How about Gabri? Ooo! Or just Bri? That's really pretty and easy."

"Um, I guess Gabri would be okay." I said.

"Okay. Now, what should I do first? We still have 5 hours so… oh! I know! I'll do your nails! How about a nice ruby red? That'll look so pretty with your outfit. Just sit right on that chair."

"Okay. Um, Alice?" I asked, as I sat down on this chair next to this table. She pulled another chair up, and started painting my nails.

"Hmm?"

"I don't mean to be ruse or anything, but do you ever shut up?" I asked as she laughed. I just couldn't get enough of that beautiful sound.

"Nope. Not really. I like talking. I think it's kinda fun, the things that you can do with words. Plus, I like putting my say in ever matter."

"Okay then…" I said. Alice immediately began talking about how great of friends we were going to be, and about all of the things we were going to do together. I sighed, and then tuned her out. It was strange, that even though I was with someone I barely knew in a place that I've never been, I felt strangely at ease.

"Done!" Alice said. I looked down to see my nails beautifully painted. "wow, I did a really good job."

"Alice! You're amazing! You should become an nail salon person."

"Thanks, but that's not really what I want to do with my life." She said with a smile. "Time for you to see your outfit!" She then ran over to her closet and pulled out two pieces, laying them both on the bed. Though it was beautiful, I would have never thought that I would be the one wearing it. She had very dark washed skinny jeans, paired with this olive green top. It was very flowy, and had a bow around the waist. Alice then dug out these cream colored heels that had a strap around the middle of the foot. The heel wasn't that high, but I immediately started worrying that I would trip. **(Link to see this entire outfit is on my pro. I have to admit, it is really cute. I want to wear it so badly!!!)**

"Heels?" I asked weakly.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head off, you'll be fine. They aren't even high. Besides, you're already kinda short, no offence, and you'll still be shorter than Edward with them on."

She handed me the outfit and I went into the bathroom to change. The jeans and the top fit me perfectly, and I didn't put on the shoes just yet. I called for Alice to tell her I was changed, and she came in to do my hair and makeup.

"See! I told you this was going to be like a rat's nest!" she said as she took out my bun and started brushing out my hair. All the knots were almost out when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Come in." Alice said. The door opened and I was surprised to see the beautiful blonde Rosalie walk in through the door.

"Hey. Um, I was wondering if you need any help."

"Oh thank God yes. I can't figure out what to do with her hair. I don't know if we should curl it and leave it down, or put it up." Rosalie listened intently to what Alice was saying, and then stood there and thought for a moment.

"I think it should go up." She said.

"Okay. You do that. I'm going to get started on her makeup." Alice then took out this huge bag and started working on my face. She told me step by step what she was doing, probably thinking that I would go home and try the look out myself. Apparently she sponged my entire face down with cover-up. Then she put eye-liner on my lower eye on what was apparently called my waterline. She then took out her mascara and swiped it across my already dark lashes, making them look even darker, and making my blue eyes really pop. She finished off the look with blush and lip gloss. By the time she was finished Rosalie was too. I was handed my shoes to put on, and was led to a full length mirror.

"Wow." That was all I could say. I looked really skinny in my outfit, and the heels weren't as bad as I thought they would be. My makeup made my face look flawless, and my hair, oh my hair! It was up in a neat bun, and Rose had pulled out a few pieces that she had curled to frame my face. The entire look was amazing.

"I'm so good." Alice said, admiring her work. "I really like the hair Rose. But I still think something is missing." They both looked at me, and Rose started to smile. She went over to Alice's jewelry box and picked out these gold hoops and a few rings.

"Ooo! Those look nice, but I don't have a necklace to match." Alice whined.

"But I do!" Rose said before she darted out of the room. In only a minute or two she was back, holding onto one of the most gorgeous necklaces I had ever seen. It was a gold chain with, well- it was so hard to describe. It had a bunch of different colored flattened stones strung on.

"OMG! That is perfect!" Alice shrieked. Rose started putting on all the jewelry, while Alice went to go check if Edward was ready. She was back in a few minutes, clapping.

"You both look so perfect!" she cheered, then she glanced over at the clock. "6 o'clock. Perfect timing! C'mon, Edward is waiting downstairs for you!"

"Okay. Thank-you so much Alice. You too Rose. I could not have looked this good without the two of you." I said with a smile. They both smiled back. Alice took my hand and placed me at the top of the stairs. She and Rose then ran ahead and announced to everyone I was coming down. I smiled, and started descending down the stairs, careful not to trip. Edward was standing there at the bottom of the stairs. He had on nice, dark jeans as well, with a long-sleeved black pinstriped dress top. I smiled as I saw his jaw drop.

"Wow. Gabriella, you look amazing!" he said with a smile.

"Thanks." I blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thank-you." He said very politely.

"So- where are we going?" I asked.

"Well…" he started

**A/N: Oooo- cliffy! Hahaa. I hope you guys liked this chap. I had a lot of fun writing it because I'm a real girly-girl n I love clothes n makeup n hair n all that beauty stuff. Plus. I felt bad about not updating for a while, so I wrote a lot n its really long. On Microsoft Word its 4½ pages soo… yeahh. Review n tell me wht u think! Byeee!!! =D**

**~rosalieee****  
**

**P.S.- check out Gabriella's date outfit. The link is on my pro. Its soo cutee!!!**


	10. The date

Gabriella POV

_Previously:_

"So- where are we going?" I asked.

"Well…" he started "You'll just have to see." As he said this he smiled, the most beautiful crooked smile I had ever seen in my entire life.

"Oooo! Gabriella! You guys are gonna have so much fun!" Alice squeaked from behind Edward. I laughed and thanked her and Rose again for the help they gave me. Edward then led me over to the garage where we sat down in a shiny silver Volvo. As soon as we were headed down the long drive I spoke.

"So, Edward? Just tell me where we are going. I played along in there but I really hate surprises." I said flat out. He looked straight at me then started cracking up in my face.

"We are simply just going out for a nice dinner."

"Oh." I said, confused. "Then why did you just start laughing so hard?"

"No reason." He said as his face turned into what almost looked like pain. He quickly covered it up but I still saw it. "You just remind me a lot of someone I once knew." After he said that neither of us spoke again until I felt like we were going too fast for the speed limit. I glanced down at the speedometer and immediately regretted it. We were going _way_ too fast.

"Uhh… Edward? I don't know if you realize this but you 're going 80 in a 35 mile zone." I said, laughing nervously. He smiled, but slowed down to 60. "Okay, that's better but still not good enough."

"I like driving fast." Was all he said.

"Well, okay." I said aloud as we were pulling in to the restaurant parking lot, and then I spoke under my breath. "When you're rich you're rich, and since you are rich I guess a speeding ticket wouldn't really matter." He laughed and I immediately recoiled. He should not have been able to hear me. I said that way too low for anyone else to hear. As he opened up the passenger door for me I let it go, thinking it was maybe something else that made him laugh.

"So- what is this place?" I asked, looking up at the restaurant I had never before known existed.

"It is called Buenevento's. It's Italian. Is that alright?"

"Oh, yeah." I said as we walked inside. We were greeted by an almost too cheery hostess. I could immediately tell from her body language that she thought Edward was pretty cute. To my surprise, he didn't even give her a second glance.

We were led to this booth on the back wall. Even though the restaurant was very quiet, it seemed oddly private.

"Well, she was so into you." I said as we sat down.

"Who?"

"The hostess. Couldn't you tell?"

"No I didn't notice."

"Oh. Well, she was very pretty. I'm surprised."

"Gabriella," he started. "Why would I pay attention to some other girl while I am on a date?" As he said this, I was caught off guard, and I started mumbling.

"I… well… you know… well… she was blonde." I said, looking down into my hands. I felt him reach over and touch me with his freezing cold hands. He lifted up my chin so I could look him in the eyes.

"I prefer brunettes." He said with his crooked smile. Just at that second our waitress came. She had short red hair and freckles over her entire face. To my relief, she had to be at least 27, and that calmed me down.

"Hello there and welcome to Buenevento's. My name is Rebecca and I will be you're waitress today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Um…" I started, looking over the beverages. "Can I get a coke?" I asked, as the waitress nodded.

"Make that two."

"Okay then two cokes. Are you guys ready to order yet or no?" She asked. Edward looked towards me and I felt the blood rushing towards my cheeks. I randomly picked something off of the menu.

"Um, I'll just have a salad please."

"Okay, and what about you sir?"

"Nothing for me. Thank-you." Edward said. As soon as the waitress walked away I started talking.

"Why aren't you getting something?" I asked.

"Um, I'm on a new diet. Besides, I'm not hungry anyway."

"Oh. Well now I'm going to feel bad eating in front of you. You should have just picked me up McDonald's or something."

"What kind of a date would I have been if I would have done that?" Edward said.

"Well, I don't know. But honestly I wouldn't have cared."

"Too late now." Edward said with a smile as our, well my food was brought out. My salad and pop was placed in front of me and my mouth started watering. As soon as the waitress walked away again I dug right in.

"I do not get what kind of person goes to an Italian restaurant and orders just a salad."

"Um, well, it has Italian dressing." I said as he started laughing. "Besides, I'm a vegetarian and who knows what they put on their sauce."

"Are you really a vegetarian?"

"Yeah. I love animals. I can't stand the though of eating one." He seemed to find what I said hilarious, and he started chuckling.

"Wait- what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing love." He said. We started talking a lot, and before I knew it I was done with my salad and drink, though he never touched his drink at all. He got the check, and laid a twenty down on the table. We then got up and walked back to the car.

"That was very good. Thank-you so much for taking me there Edward. I'm still surprised that you didn't eat a thing."

"Well, I tend to surprise many people."

"I bet. You seem so mysterious all the time, but then once one gets to know you, you are the most kind and most polite person in the world."

"Well, I'm just going to take that as a huge compliment."

"It is one."

"Thank-you then. I had a very wonderful time with you tonight Bella." As soon as the words came out of his perfect lips his face fell.

"Did you just call me Bella?" I asked.

"Well, I want to say no, but yes I did. I'm sorry."

"Oh. It's okay. People make mistakes. I was just surprised because that's my mom's name." I said, smiling as I thought of my best friend.

"Is it really?"

"Yeah. Well, actually it's Isabella, but she prefers Bella." I said.

"That's nice." As he spoke, I couldn't help but sense that something was bothering him. I hope I didn't ruin it. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes before pulling up to his house. He, still being a gentleman, came around and opened my door.

"I would invite you in, but it is late and I'm sure you're very tired." He said, as he walked me over to my car. I nodded, trying to keep back tears. I had ruined it.

"Yeah, I should get home anyway though. My parents hate when I'm out too late."

"Alright. Well, goodbye."

"Bye." I squeaked.

"I really did have a nice time Gabriella." He said, before he shut my car door. Why did he have to lie? That just made it all the more worse. I started up the engine, and started the 20 minute drive home.

Edward POV

As I stood there on the porch, watching her go, I felt like a complete idiot. Why hadn't I seen it before? Her name was Gabriella _Black_, wasn't it? I should have known. Jacob _Black. _That dog!He was obviously her father, for not many people had that name. I couldn't believe I didn't see the resemblance she had to her mother. Aside from her russet skin, black hair, and electrifying blue eyes, all her features were her mother's. Bella's. Isabella Swan's. Isabella _Black's. _I was going to rip that dog to shreds. He took my first love, and now, possibly my second.

**A/N: Ooooo… I like this. I know the whole date was kinda awkward, but I love Edward's POV at the end, when he is figuring it all out. I was going to write more, but I decided to end it there. The next chap will, though, pick up right where I left off. Soo.. now you guys have to tell me what you think. C'mon just click that little button and write some words to me. It's not that hard! HA! Well… I hope you like it. Since tmrw is Easter, I prolly won't be on, so the next chap will def be on either Monday or Tuesday. Laterrr!**

**~Rosiee**


	11. Telling the family

Edward POV

As soon as the sound of her car was out of my hearing, I turned and ran into the forest. I needed to clear my head and right now the only way I could think of doing that would be hunting. I ran about 18 miles north before I stopped and listened. I could smell a herd of deer about a mile west of here by some creek, but deer was my least favorite, and I waited to catch the scent of something else. I took a deep breath in and felt my eyes turn a deep black. Mountain Lion. I ran back about 3 miles south before I saw it. It was a big one. It was going around in circles, growling into the bushes. It must have sensed me. I smiled, and then pounced. Only a minute later I was feeling its warm blood slide down my throat, heating my entire body. I immediately felt stronger, but less human. As I was drinking its blood the animal was squirming and letting out cries. I didn't even try to stop it as it tore my clothes to shreds. When I was sure each drop of its blood was gone, I stood up, completely satisfied. I then ran the rest of the way back to the house.

As I was walking up the front steps, I glanced down at myself. My shirt was completely torn away, there was no way it could be fixed. My pants, however, weren't bad at all. My right pant leg had a split torn into it, but that was it. I reached my hand out to open the front door, but before I could it was opened for me. Alice was standing there, her face blank.

"Edward! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I didn't see it."

"Alice, don't worry. No harm no foul." I said as I pushed my way around her into the house. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch. Jasper was in one of the chairs, and Rosalie and Emmett were no where to be found. I sighed, knowing what my family was waiting for, and sat down in the other chair, putting my head in my hands. "Where are Rose and Emmett?"

"They went out looking for you. Alice couldn't see if you were going to come back or not." Carlisle answered me.

"I don't know why I am having all these holes in my vision! It's driving me crazy!" Alice said as she sat on Jasper's lap. I looked up to see her eyes going in and out of focus. She was trying to see past her blind spots, but just couldn't.

"I'll call Rose, tell them they should get back here. Why don't you go change Edward." Esme said as she stood and walked over to the phone. I stood as well and walked upstairs. I went into my closet and got on sweatpants and a t-shirt. I hopped into an unnecessary shower just to see if it could help me relax. I stood there in the hot water for about 10 minutes before I got out and changed. Nothing was working. I walked back downstairs, seeing Rosalie and Emmett but taking no notice of them, and sat back down in the same chair, not saying a word.

"Edward, what happened? Alice won't tell us anything." Carlisle finally spoke.

"She's her mom." Was all I said.

"Who is whose mom?" Esme asked. I just shook my head.

"Just spit it out!" Rose said impatiently.

"Gabriella. Her mom is…" I couldn't bring myself to say her name. I was foolish in letting her go, and I regretted it every day of my soul less life.

"Edward just tell us." Emmett begged.

"Gabriella's mom is… Bella."

Gabriella POV

As soon as I knew my car was out of sight, I pulled over to the side of the road, and let it all out. This was my first date with a guy since Ashley had set me up with her cousin in 8th Grade. It was with a group to the movies, and I didn't even call that a date, so technically this was my first date ever and I blew it. As soon as I was all cried out, I drove the rest of the way home. As entered my house, I saw my parents sitting there on the couch watching TV.

"Hey honey, how was your night?" my mom asked me. I sat down and sighed. I had to tell them. It felt wrong lying.

"Um, I didn't go out with Ashley and Julie." I said.

"Then what did you do?" My dad asked, leaning forward.

"Um, well, I had a date with Edward Cullen."

"YOU WHAT?!?!?!" My dad stood then, anger taking over his face. My mom's face however was expressionless.

"Dad, don't make me say it again. I'm Sorry, but if it makes you feel better, I blew it, so I don't really think we will go out again." I sighed looking down at my hands. I thought I couldn't cry anymore, but I was already holding back tears.

"Well, yes that does make me feel better, but I thought I forbade you to even look at him!"

"Yeah Dad, you did, but I couldn't. I liked him a lot." I said, and then added under my breath "I still do."

"Gabriella!" My dad sighed. He heard me. He started yelling at me, but I wasn't really listening.

"Jacob." My mom spoke, interrupting my dad. He and I both froze because her tone was so… dead. She then addressed me "Gabriella, what happened?"

"Well, everything was going good. We went out to dinner and everything was okay. It was when we were driving back. He accidentally called me Bella, which is odd because that is your name, and I told him that. After I said that was your name he just tensed up and everything was awkward." I said, telling my story. My parents didn't say anything for awhile, but my mom finally spoke again.

"Your clothes?"

"Um, well yeah, he has these too sisters and they kind of helped me get ready." I said, as my mom looked me up and down.

"I should have known. That outfit has Alice written all over it." She smiled, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Yeah. Um, how'd you know his sister's name?" my mom ignored my question, and just looked over at my dad.

"I think we should tell her. _Everything._" My mom said.

"Tell me what?" I asked, again being ignored.

"Filthy bloodsucker." My dad said as he sat down and started telling me the most unbelievable, but true, tale.

Edward POV

'_So you mean- Bella is a mom_?' Jasper asked in his mind.

"Yeah. I guess she is Jazz." I said.

"Then why are you so upset about her having a happy life? Isn't this what you intended?" Jasper asked out loud this time. I sighed.

"Yes. It is what I wanted for her. To live a normal life. I think I'm just hurt because even though I wanted it, I never actually expected her to move on."

"Or, maybe it is because you fell in love with her daughter, and you don't know what to do about that." Esme said. I looked at her and tried to hide the fact that she was partly right.

"No, I uh, I don't love her!" I said. Why was I such a good liar to everyone but my family?

"Edward, I think you might." Carlisle said. I held his gaze for a moment, and then I leaned back in the chair and forced myself to stare at the ceiling, nothing else.

"Even if you like this chick that happens to be Bella's daughter, that is beside the point." Emmett said. I gave him a dirty look, and then he continued. "You wanted Bella to go on. Now she is apparently married and you are whining like a little baby. You wanted it to happen and now it did. Aren't you lucky?"

"Emmett, you don't understand completely," I started before I was interrupted.

"Why are you so mad about her being married and happy?" he said.

"Because, Emmett, she married _Jacob Black_." I spat out the name.

"That dog?" Rose asked.

"That's the one." I answered.

"Okay then… never mind." Emmett said. Just at that second, Alice gasped. She was having a vision. I listened in.

"_Victoria?" Bella asked. She was answered by a laugh, as a woman with fiery red hair approached her._

"_So you do remember!" the woman said in a high voice. "20 years I've waited for this moment. The moment I am going to kill the thing that matters most to little Edward Cullen. This is the moment am going to kill you."_

"_Well, that would be a waste seeing as to he doesn't love me anymore." Bella said. "We both moved on."_

"_Well then. If he moved on from you, he must love someone else even more. Tell me who that person is and I will spare you your life." As she heard this, Bella looked down, but not quickly enough for Victoria to see the tears in her eyes._

"_I, I can't." Bella choked out._

"_Fine, your choice. I will find out though, so technically, as you think you are doing a little heroic action, you are dying for no reason." Victoria said, as she leaned in closer. "I think I should warn you, this might hurt a little." With a smile, Victoria opened her mouth, ready to bite into Bella's neck, but before she got the chance, someone burst through the door to the small house._

"_Oh, Edward! What a pleasant surprise!" Victoria said as she stood from her spot on the ground. She walked towards me before saying more. "Do you want to watch as I kill your little lover girl?" She turned, but Bella was gone._

"_What little lover girl?" I asked with a smile._

"_Bella! Where is she!"_

"_You mean my wife?" A rougher voice asked. Victoria turned to see Jacob Black standing there._

"_Your wife? But I thought-"_

"_Bella told the truth. We both moved on." I stated. "And you will never live to see who I now love." Victoria turned back towards me, her eyes turning black. She tried to dart around me, but Jacob was already in wolf form, clawing her to pieces._

"_Goodbye Victoria." I said, as I flicked a match down onto her twitching pieces._

**A/N: Oooooo!!!! I like this chap! It's got length, volume, and definition- everything I look for in a good mascara!!! :] hahahaa!!! I really like how I was at Edward's POV, I switched to Gabriella's POV, then switched back. So now we have to deal with Alice's vision, and Gabriella is going to know everything! I also want to tell you guys- there is this really good author. her username is iloveJacobandJasper. This girl has some really good stories. You should really check them out! Well- thxx! REVIEW!!! **

**~rose**


	12. Figuring things out

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in like- 3 days. I was on a major writing block… and I still am. After this chap is up I really have to decide where I want the story to go… well- now im just closing my eyes n typing… lets see what comes outt!!!**

**~rosee**

Gabriella POV

"Wait- so he's a vampire?"

"Yes." My dad sighed answering my question.

"And you are a werewolf?"

"That's correct." He said. Something about his tone made me mad. I could already feel the heat rising to my face.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted. "If this is a big part of my life- how come you never told me!"

"Gabriella you were told, but just like everyone else, you didn't believe the stories." As he said this I calmed down a little.

"So- since new werewolves start coming when there is a vampire in town- will I become a wolf?"

"No." he said as relief washed over me. "You aren't full Quileute. You are technically half wolf half human because of your mother. You will not change."

"Has anyone else changed yet?"

"Yes. Nick is the pack leader. Rebecca, Raul, Shawn, Tony and the Quil are in the pack." I smiled thinking of each of my friends as he said them. I laughed at Quil. He was the funniest guy I knew and was technically Quil Atterra the fourth. He didn't deserve being a wolf. None of them deserved this fate.

"Will there be any more?"

"Possibly. You never know."

"So- what do we do?"

"There really isn't anything we can do."

Edward POV

"Edward? Alice? What happened?" Carlisle asked as the vision cut off.

"Victoria." I choked out. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. I heard Alice telling everyone what she saw, and then everything went silent. I looked up to see everyone staring at me.

"Well- this is good. You are going to stop Victoria." Emmett said. "You get to have all the fun."

"Emmett- Alice's visions are subjective. The future can always change. What if Victoria finds out about Gabriella?" I said.

"Well- she lives on Quileute land. Since we came back new wolves will come. She's safe when she's on the Reservation."

"But Carlisle! What about school, or her friends? She obviously knows nothing about any of this, and we can't tell her."

"Well- that's easy. You just can't let her out of your sight when she's off the reservation." Alice stated matter of factly. I shook my head way before she was done.

"It's not that easy. She'll think I'm a stalker." I said. From then on we spoke the rest of the night. By the time morning came I had decide that I would call Gabriella and tell her to meet me at the park. We had to talk. As soon as it was around 10 am I called her cell. She picked up on the second ring.

"Edward?"

"Um, yes. Hi. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh no! I was up."

"Good. Um- I, we need to talk. Can I meet you at the park?"

"Um- sure! How about in like- 10 minutes?"

"See you there."

Gabriella POV

As I hung up the phone my mom walked into my bedroom.

"Who was that?" She asked, though I could see she already had a pretty good idea on who it was.

"Edward. He said he needs to talk to me. It sounded pretty urgent so I'm meeting him at the park in like- 10 minutes."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Bye mom!" I said as I grabbed my coat and opened the front door. My dad was standing there with his arms folded against his chest.

"Well where do you think you're going?" I sighed and told him. He shook his head.

"No- you're not going. Not unless someone goes with you." My mom heard him say this and she came over.

"Jacob, Edward won't hurt her." She said, choking a little bit when she said Edward's name.

"You never know. I'll go with you."

"Daaaaad!" I whined.

"Don't worry- I'll be out of sight." He said as he pulled off his shirt. "Drive there. I'm going to run."

"Whatever." I said as I climbed into my car. I drove to the park and made it there in only 8 minutes. As I pulled into a spot in the lot I looked up to see Edward sitting on a bench of a picnic table. I got out of my car and walked over to where he was. I sat across from him waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Gabriella."

"Edward. What's up?"

"Listen-" he said as his eyes opened. They were a beautiful liquid gold- the brightest I had ever seen them. 24 hours ago I would have thought this was odd, but now I knew everything. "This might sound weird, but-"

"I know everything." I interrupted. "I don't think anything could get any weirder.

"Everything?"

"Yeah. I know all about you being a vampire and my dad being a wolf. I know about you reading minds and Alice seeing the future and I know about Jasper controlling emotions. I even know that you were in love with my mom." I said with a shudder. It was kind of weird thinking that I was in love with my mom's first love.

"Oh. Well- I need to talk to your dad about something. It's very important."

"And what exactly is that leech?" I turned to see my dad standing there.

"Well dog, it's Victoria."

"That red- headed bitch?"

"Um, well- yes." He said. He then went on to tell us both about the vision Alice had, and how both me and my mom were in danger.

"So what do we do?" I asked. They both stared at me like I was crazy.

"You aren't going to do anything love." Edward said. As he said love my dad stiffened but I smiled. He still liked me. I held his gaze for a minute before I heard my dad clearing his throat.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, in the vision, I was on the reservation, so we need to figure something out there. Alice's visions are subjective so the future may always change. It also seemed like everything was set up, kind of like we were putting on a skit or something. It was like we knew everything Victoria was going to do or say."

"Well, technically you do." I said. They both turned to me again. "Well, Alice had the vision, so you obviously knew what she was going to do."

"Anyway-" Edward started up again. "Bella and Gabriella have to both be under a close watch. It seems to me like Gabriella wasn't there and wasn't there for a while since Victoria didn't catch her scent. The vision will probably take place in a week or so if nothing changes. You can keep an eye out for Bella, and if you would allow it, Gabriella should probably stay at my house for a while."

"Okay. She can. I'll talk to Sam about all of this and about you coming on our land. I don't want her going to school though. The less places her scent is, the easier it will be keeping Victoria focused on Bella."

"I agree completely." Edward said.

"Well then. I will take Gabriella home to get some of her things, and I will meet you back here in an hour to hand her over."

"Hellooo- I'm not some kind of toy." I said. They both laughed. Edward was about to speak when his phone rang. He was on it for all of 15 seconds before he hung up.

"Alice said there is no need for her to go back there- she has things for Gabriella to use."

"Okay." My dad said. He came over to me and gave me a hug. "Be careful."

"I will dad." I said. He looked at me once before nodding to Edward and running off.

"Well- we should go." Edward said as he grabbed my hand and led me over to my car. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you." As he said this, he took my face in his hands. He leaned in closer and closer until out lips finally met.

**A/N: Yuck. This chapter was by far not my best- especially after the last chap which was really good. I'm sorry it sucks but at least its something. This also helped me out. This being a transition chap, I know for sure where the story is going. YAY!!! :] well- tell me wht u think. The nxt chap will be on tmrrw or Saturday. I promiseee. illyy! Review!**

**~Rosie**


	13. Bad Dream

**A/N: okay- here goes. Tell me what ya'll thinkk!!! :]**

**~rosiee**

Gabriella POV

"OMG, OMG, OMG!!!" Alice shrieked as soon as Edward and I walked in through the door. "I can't believe you know! This is so exciting! We are going to have sooooo much fun this week!"

"Alice, calm down." I said with a smile. For some reason I felt like I belonged here. There was that same feeling of comfort as soon as I walked in the door for the second time.

"Well sorry! I'm just so excited! What do you want to do first?"

"Um, how bout we watch a movie?" As soon as I said this Alice's smile faded.

"That's sooo boring!" Alice protested. Luckily Edward stepped in.

"Alice, she can do whatever she wants to do."

"Fine!" Alice said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. I laughed. I never expected vampires to act so… human. Alice finally settled down and the three of us sat down to watch a movie. Apparently everyone else was out hunting, so the house was rather quiet.

"So- should we watch 'He's just not that into you' or 'Mean Girls'?"

"I've seen both of those Alice."

"Well what haven't you seen?"

"That movie 'Everybody's Fine' looked good. Do you have that?"

"Umm… Yeah we do." Alice put in the movie and within 10 minutes we were all captivated in it. As it went on, I cried when he had the stroke, and when he found out his son had died, which caused Alice and Edward to laugh at me when they heard me sniffling. As soon as the movie ended, the front door opened letting in Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Gabriella!" Esme said as she came over to give me a hug. I hugged her back and said hi to Rose, Jasper, and Emmett.

"So we get to have you for a whole week?" Emmett said. "AWESOME!!!" After he said this we all laughed. We started talking, and to my happiness, no one mentioned my mom and Edward being together at one time. I was grossed out just thinking about it. Around 4:00 that evening, the front door opened yet again, and a tall blonde guy walked in. I took him to be Edward's adopted father. As he shut the door, he looked up and smiled at me.

"Carlisle, this is Gabriella." Edward said. Carlisle came over and shook my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He said. He then sat down on the couch next to Esme, taking her hand in his. We continued talking and after a while my stomach growled, causing me to blush.

"Oh, Gabriella! I'm so sorry! I'm not used to having someone in the house who needs to eat. What would you like me to make you?"

"Um- do you have tomato soup? That would be fine. Thank-you." I said. She nodded and headed off into the kitchen. My soup was ready in 5 minutes and Edward took me into the kitchen to eat. I sat down at the big table and started eating. It was the best bowl of tomato soup I had ever had. When I finished, we went back into the living room. Everyone was off doing their own things and Edward and I sat down to watch some TV. He turned on Oxygen where America's Next Top Model was on. Within 2 minutes, Alice and Rosalie were hopping down the stairs.

"I love this show!" Rosalie said as they both plopped down on the other couch. It turned out that it was a marathon, so Edward went upstairs to hang out with his brothers and Rose, Alice, and I watched it all the way to the end. By the time the marathon was over, it was 11:30 at night. I was tired, but I didn't want to sleep at all. Edward came down and tried to get me upstairs but I just didn't want to. After a while he just sighed and picked me up, bringing me to a guest bedroom.

"But I don't want to sleep. Besides- I'm not even tired." I said, but then yawned. Edward laughed and threw sweatpants and a t- shirt at me, telling me to change. After I did he came back into the room and we laid down on the bed together.

"What if you are late?" I asked. I could feel Edward look at me in the dark.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said in the vision that when you burst through the door Victoria was just about to bite my mom. What if you came in too late?" When I said this, he was quiet. After a few minutes he finally responded.

"I won't be. Now, it's late. Go to sleep." He started humming a lullaby, and to the soft, gentle tune I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_In my dream, I was walking in a forest. My dad was on my right, and my mom was on my left. We were just talking and having a good time, when all the sudden I realized my mom wasn't there anymore. I looked at my dad with a worried look on my face._

"_Where did mom go?" I asked him. He looked around and realized that she wasn't there._

"_I don't know. I'll find her though." He said. He ripped off his shirt and started running. I, now alone, kept walking. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a fire. As I got closer, I realized it wasn't a fire after all, but bright red hair that belonged to a woman. She was beautiful and pale, two things that immediately told me she was a vampire. She was tall, and very lean, and she moved with a grace that almost looked like an animal, like a feline. As she heard me approach she looked up, and smiled. The smile sent a chill down my spine as I stared into her red eyes. I noticed that they were more of a maroon color, like the red was fading and her eyes were turning black. Although I had never before met this woman, I knew exactly who she was._

"_Victoria?" I asked. She looked me up and down, and laughed._

"_So you must be dear Bella's, shall we say, replacement. What is your name child?" I didn't want to tell her, but something made me._

"_Gabriella." As I said this, she slowly walked towards me. When she was standing by my side, she pulled back my hair. As she caught my full scent, her eyes turned pitch black._

"_Don't you worry." She said, "This won't hurt a bit." She then knocked me over, and I could hear the sound of my arm crack with the impact. She bent down, and stuck her teeth into my neck. I could feel my blood being taken from me, all my limbs turning numb. I screamed, hoping that someone would hear me and stop her. I screamed for my dad, and for my mom, but I mostly shouted out Edward's name. When I could no longer make any sounds, I sighed and felt a single teardrop slide down my cheek. 'This is it. I'm dying. Goodbye mom, goodbye dad, I'm sorry. Goodbye Edward. I love you.' I thought and with one final breath, I felt my heart beat its last._

**A/N: okay… this chapter was kind of bad, but I do like the dream. The next chapter will pick up immediately after this. It will def be on tmrrw or Monday. I'm sooo srryyy bout the 2 bad chaps in a row. Tell me wht u guys think n if u have any ideas I wuld luv to hear them! **

**~rose**


	14. Second Date

**A/N: omg- im so srry I haven't updated until now. Since school is practically ova my teachers are cramming in everything they can and I've had soo much homework n too tests a day. :P well- here goes the next chap. **

**~rosieee**

Bella POV

As my husband and daughter were gone, meeting with my first true love, I sat there a cried my heart out. I was sad about him leaving me, but also very angry for the same reason. I was also angry at myself for forgetting about him, and I wondered how anyone could. Now, as I was sitting there, I was able to remember how he looked exactly, his smell, and the sound of his beautiful velvet voice. I sighed. I still love him. I'm a married woman with an almost adult daughter and I still love another man. A man who is only 17. A man who now loves my daughter, maybe even more than he ever loved me.

Sooner than I expected, the door burst open and Jacob was standing there with only his shorts. No shirt, no shoes. I smiled, thinking of the time when I first realized he was a werewolf. I was never afraid of him, or my vampires. I was never even in shock, I just realized that I liked them all before I knew, and I would like them all long after.

"Where's Gabriella?" I asked.

"She's staying at the Cullen's house for a week."

"What?" I asked another question, not sure if I heard him right. I never thought he would let his daughter fall into the hands of his enemy's kind, let alone let her spend a week there. As Jacob came in and sat down, he told me all about Alice's vision and what the whole plan was. The entire time he was talking I kept quiet, but when he finished I burst into tears. Victoria was coming back for me, after 20 years. Amazingly, that wasn't what I was worried about. I was scared for my daughter. If Victoria found out about her, she would go after her instead. My husband wrapped his arms around me, and finally the tears stopped. When they did, we both just sat there, thinking of what was to come- in the future.

Gabriella POV

"Gabriella?" I heard a voice call. As I screamed I heard it get even more worried. "Gabriella!" Was I dead? I was pretty sure I was because no human voice is that beautiful. It just had to be the voice of an angel. As I felt someone shaking me I realized it was all a dream, and of course no _human_ voice was so beautiful. That was the voice of a vampire. My vampire.

"Edward?" I asked as I tried to open my eyes. As soon as I was able to lift my heavy lids, my eyes were met with another pairs. The eyes I was staring into were topaz, like a liquid gold. When I broke away from his gaze, I concentrated on the rest of his features. His face was perfect. His skin was pale, and his lips were full. Even if he didn't think it, he really was an angel. When I finally remembered the dream, I rolled into a ball, curling myself into him.

"Gabriella! What's wrong?" he asked, in a beautiful velvet voice. It took me a few minutes to answer. When I was sure my voice wouldn't crack I finally spoke.

"Nothing, It was just a dream." I said, but I was really trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince him. He smiled.

"That's right. It was only a dream. Nothing will ever hurt you." He said, as I smiled back. I couldn't believe that this angel was all mine.

"GABRIELLA!!!" Alice screamed as she came bouncing into the room. "Guess what we're doing today!" I sighed knowing what was most likely coming, but I played along anyway.

"What?"

"It's time to play… DRESS UP WITH ALICE!!!" she said, sounding like a game show host. "THE LUCKY CONTESTANT FOR TODAY IS…. GABRIELLA BLACK!!!" she finished making crowd applause noises. I laughed. It was actually pretty good.

"Why Alice? What's the point? I can't go out anywhere."

"Well, you and Edward are having your second date tonight. And the whole 'can't go out of this house' thing doesn't matter because you are going to have a lunch picnic in the living room." She said with a smile. I glanced at Edward and he smiled that crooked smile that I loved so much.

"Just humor her." He said. Then he stood up and kissed me on my forehead. "I guess I'll see you in an hour or two. Don't have too much fun."

"Don't worry, I won't." I said. He smiled one last time, and then he walked out of the room. Alice grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom. While I did love what Alice and Rose had done with me last time, I just wasn't in the mood today.

"Please welcome for today's show, ROSALIE HALE!" as Alice introduced her 'helper' Rosalie gracefully walked into the room.

"Alice, pleas stop with that show voice thing." I asked, as she giggled.

"Okay, okay." She said as she skipped into her closet. "It was fun though." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Gabriella, we are going to keep it simple since you are just going on an indoor picnic. Just jeans, flats and a shirt. Some jewelry but not a lot. That's all." As Rose said this, I exhaled in relief. Alice then finally skipped out of the closet, ushering me towards the bathroom to change. When I was changed I looked in the mirror. The outfit was actually really cute. I had on light wash skinny jeans with a rip on the thigh. I also wore a black ACDC t-shirt with black flats. The outfit was cute, casual, comfy, and totally me. **(Outfit on pro. Minus the Juicy wallet and the glasses.)**

"OMG!!!" Alice screeched as I walked back into the bedroom. "You look soooo hot!!!" I smiled, and they both pushed me back into the bathroom so they could do my hair and makeup. To my relief, Rose only put my hair into a neat ponytail. She tied a black ribbon into a bow around it and with the straightener's help, made my hair pin straight. Alice kept it simple with the makeup too, or so she said did. I still thought it was a bit much. She ended up applying foundation, blush, mascara, eyeliner and some charcoal gray eye shadow to give my eyes the smoky look. When I looked into the mirror I was awed that such a casual outfit could look so cute.

"Wait- one more thing." Rose said. She grabbed a pair of diamond earrings and out them in my ears while Alice added a very intricate silver bracelet and a simple silver necklace.

"YAY!" Alice screeched at the top of her lungs. "Time for your date!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the staircase, practically pushing me down the stairs. As I reached the bottom I looked up to see Edward standing there wearing jeans and a gray shirt. He took my hand and led me over to the red and white checkered blanket that he had laid on the floor. We sat down and he reached into the picnic basket. He brought out a ton of food, even thought I was the only one eating. As I bit into a piece of sausage pizza, I knew this was going to be one fun and romantic lunch I would ever eat.

**A/N: okay… that was a little short, but I just love doing those makeover chaps. I personally liked this, but tell me what you think! :] ilyyy!!!**

**~rosieee**


	15. The center of my universe

Gabriella POV

"So... what is it like?" I asked Edward. We were sitting there at our 'picnic' talking and laughing and just having a good time, that is, until I brought up this question. He looked up at me.

"What is what like?" he asked, though I could tell he knew exactly what I was asking.

"What is it like being a... a uh... vampire?"

"Oh. Well... it's just like being human, only you drink blood, never sleep, are super strong and fast, your skin is freezing cold, you are tempted to drink everyone you meet, you're extremely attractive, you never age, and you live forever." He said. I laughed and he smiled.

"No seriously."

"Well, I don't really know how to explain. You are a monster, and you know it. The burn in your throat can sometimes be unbearable and if you slip up you can ruin everything. But sometimes, just sometimes, you feel... normal."

"When do you feel normal?"

"Well... when I'm with you." He said as I blushed. "When I'm with you I don't feel like a vampire at all. I feel like some popular go-lucky hot-shot who rules high school and has all the girls over him and somehow I got lucky and got the most beautiful and amazing girl."

"Really?"

"Yes." He said. We both smiled at another and slowly, very slowly, we leaned in towards each other, and at the very right moment, our lips met. When they did it was like the entire world fell into place. I knew exactly who I was and exactly who I wanted to be in the future. I realized that this amazing creature came in to my life, and... completed me. I never wanted the moment to end, but soon enough, too soon, he pulled away. When he did I stared straight into his eyes and he looked back. As his topaz eyes looked into me, I felt a warm tingly feeling spread through my body, heating it up, even though the hand I held was below zero. At that moment I knew that this was exactly how I wanted the rest of my life to be.

**A/n: okay guys. first off- sooooorrryy fer not writing in foreveerr (: summer has just been really busy and I have literally had no time. Second- I know this chapter was very veryy veryyy short but I wanted to just transition into the next chapter. I have some really good ideas in what is going to happen next, and I hope what is in my head ends up being looong when I type it out (: so just be patient and I promise ill try to hurry this time. Ilyy **

**~rose **


	16. She's here

**a/n: wow... this is really weird writing again. Sorrrryy I haven't written in forever even tho I said I would): I feel so bad. I went on fanfic cuz I was bored n I re-read this story aand I really wanted to add more to hit, so here weee gooo(:**

**~rose**

Gabriella POV

"So how is everything going there?" my mom asked from the other end of the line. I had been with the Cullens for a few days, and Alice expected Victoria to come tomorrow, so I called my mom to talk to her, just in case anything happened.

"It's great!" I replied. "...hey, mom?" There was something I had been wanting to ask her and I finally was going too.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Well, I was wondering something..." I said, almost chickening out. The only thing that gave me strength was Edward standing right next to me playing with my hair, pretending not to listen.

"What's that?"

"Well, I was wondering. Is it okay with you?"

"Is what okay with me?" she asked. I took a deep breath and finally asked her.

"Me and Edward?" It was dead silent on the other end of the line. After a few minutes she answered.

"Well, don't tell your father, but yes." She said. I could tell it was hard for her to say. "I mean, Edward is an amazing guy. If I couldn't have him, I'm glad my daughter can. I know you will be happy with him because he is amazing, and I can trust that he will take care of you." When I heard her say this, I smiled and a silent tear slid down my cheek. Edward wiped it away. I looked up at him and saw on his face a mixture of pain but relief. I could tell he was still upset with what he did by leaving my mom, but he was happy that she was, in a way, forgiving him.

"Kay. Thanks mom. Good luck tomorrow."

"You too hun." She said. Just as I was about to hang up the phone, she surprised me. "Would you mind if I spoke to Edward?" when Edward heard this he stiffened.

"Um... okay?" I said, handing the phone to Edward. Reluctantly, he took it.

"Bella?"

Bella POV

"Kay. Thanks mom. Good luck tomorrow."

"You too hun." I replied. I knew she was about to hang up, and I couldn't believe I was about to do what my heart was telling me to do, but I had to do it. Taking a deep breath, I spoke a single sentence that I never believed I would say again.

"Would you mind if I spoke to Edward?" there was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Um... okay?" I heard her hand the phone over and within a second I heard a soft velvet voice.

"Bella?" When I heard him speak it, I started silently sobbing. I had waited to hear him say my name for 20 years, and now, finally I did. This was not why I was crying though. When I heard him say my name, a realization fell over me. It was what I had hoped would happen. In the second I heard his voice, I realized that I didn't love him anymore, at least in the way I had before. I still loved him, but in a way more like family. I realized that I could now fully commit to him loving my daughter now instead of me. Now everyone would be happy, and my life truly would be complete. With a soft smile spreading across my lips, I finally spoke.

"Please take good care of her." Was all I said. When I spoke to him, I think he had the same realization that I had, and that made me smile even harder.

"Don't worry. I will promise you that she will be fine. During the fight tomorrow she'll be here with Esme and Rose."

"Okay. Well, I should let you go."

"Alright. Bye."

"Oh, and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be on time tomorrow. As much as I love thinking that Victoria will be gone from this earth, I really don't want to die." When I said this he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." I smiled with relief.

"Okay. Bye." I said.

"Goodb" Before Edward could finish saying goodbye, the line disconnected. I took the phone away from my heard and looked at it. A normal person would just shrug and hang up and go resume whatever they were doing before the call, but I knew better. I had been sitting in darkness before for it was still light outside, but know the darkness began to fall and I reached to turn on the light, but it didn't turn on. A thought crossed my mind that maybe the thunder storm that had been happening outside had caused a power outage. I rolled up the shade on the front window to look outside at the power lines and when I did I saw a shape sitting on a fallen power line now lying on the ground. I looked closer at the shape to see that it was slightly feline-ish with miraculous curves, and skin a sickly pale white. A started gasping for breath, realizing that this shape was a vampire. It wasn't just any vampire though. The fire of curly red hair that sat on top of her head told me otherwise. She had come. Victoria was here, and no one knew but me.


	17. Forever

Gabriella POV

I was sitting next to Edward on the couch. Alice was on my other side and Jasper next to her. Rose, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle all sat on the other couch. Esme had wanted a 'family movie night' so we were all sitting there watching 'Meet the Fockers'.I had talked to my mom less than 20 minutes ago and the conversation still left a happy feeling inside of me. I glanced around at the vampires around me and smiled at how quickly they had accepted me. My mom had told me all about when she was my age, and how Rose hated her. Alice told me earlier this week though that after seeing her brother so deeply depressed, she never wanted to see anyone in her family like that again. When he met me, his world lit up again. Alice said that even though her and Edward fight like there's no tomorrow, Rose is still protective of the people she cares about. Rosalie noticed me looking at her. She smiled, but I blushed and turned back to the TV. They had just told some joke that made everyone laugh. I marveled at the sound of Edward's laugh. It was so happy and gorgeous, so... carefree. I smiled and dug my head into the crook between his neck and shoulder. Everything was perfect, that was until Alice gasped as she was taken into a vision. Everyone stared at Alice, and finally her eyes came back into focus.

"What?" Jasper asked. "Alice what is it?"

"She- she's here." Alice said. The entire room froze. Emmett jumped up and looked out the window.

"What do you mean she's here? I don't see a thing." Emmett said. Edward corrected him.

"No, Emmett! Victoria's here, but not here here. She's in La push. Where Bella is." Edward threw me his cell. "Call your mom. She if she's okay." He said as he grabbed another phone and started dialing, mostly to my Dad. "Jacob! Yeah Victoria is here. Yeah we're on our way as we speak." Edward hung up and came over and kissed me on the forehead. "Be safe love." He then looked at the others. "Time to go." When he said this, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and him ran through the door and disappeared into the forest. I finally dialed the cell. Our home phone had no answer. I started hyperventilating as I dialed my mom's cell. Thankfully she answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom! It's me. Alice just had a vision. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm sitting here waiting. I saw her sitting outside."

"Okay well Edward and everyone else is on the way."

"Alrighty. Be careful hun! I'll talk to you as soon as it's over. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Good Luck!" I said.

"By-" my mom began saying bye, but never finished. I gulped, hoping that Victoria had not heard her on the phone with me because that would ruin everything. I sat back down on the couch with a vacant look in my eye. I didn't notice I was trembling until Rose draped a blanket over me and Esme sat next to me, pulling me into her body. Rose stood there in front of us on alert, just in case Victoria did hear and ended up coming here. I closed my eyes as I cried into Esme's lap, just praying that everything would turn out okay.

Bella POV

"By-" I started to say. I heard a pound on the front door, so I hung up. I sat there and waited. After about 10 minutes, the door finally busted down. I looked up into a dark silhouette, but I knew who it was. I trembled with fear, having flashbacks to the night James had tried to kill me.

"Victoria?" I asked. I was answered with a laugh that sent chills down my spine. I was finally able to see all her features as my eyes adapted.

"So you do remember!" she said in a high voice. "20 years I've waited for this moment. The moment I am going to kill the thing that matters most to little Edward Cullen. This is the moment am going to kill you."

"Well, that would be a waste seeing as to he doesn't love me anymore." I said, and even I could hear the fear in my voice. "We both moved on."

"Well then. If he moved on from you, he must love someone else even more. Tell me who that person is and I will spare you your life." I felt tears sting in my eyes, and I looked down so Victoria wouldn't see them fall.

"I- I can't" I choked out. Victoria laughed again.

"Fine, your choice. I will find out though, so technically, as you think you are doing a little heroic action, you are dying for no reason." Victoria said, as she leaned in closer. "I think I should warn you, this might hurt a little." She opened her mouth, and I snapped my eyes shut. I felt the cool surface of her teeth touch my neck. _'This is it. He was a second too late. I'm going to die.' _That was the last thought I had before Edward burst through the door. Victoria swirled around. When she did, Alice quietly crept in, flashed me a brilliant smile, and scooped me up in her arms.

"Oh, Edward! What a pleasant surprise! Do you want to watch as I kill your little lover girl?" Victoria said. I heard it very faintly though because in a flash I was outside in the pouring rain. I saw Jacob walk in to the house as soon as we were out. Alice put me down, and hugged me. I hugged her, along with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle. Alice then scooped me back into her arms and her and Jasper began running, taking me back to the house. As they ran I looked back to see Emmett and Carlisle walk into the house. As they opened the door, a saw an orange flame. This time though, it wasn't Victoria's hair. I smiled as I saw a glimpse of her burning. There. She was finally gone.

Edward POV

"So." I said as I walked in through the front door. "She's gone." I smiled. Everyone exhaled in relief. It was finally over. The battle that began 20 years ago was now nonexistent. I smiled even broader as I looked around the room. Everyone I really cared about was there. Alice and Jasper sat holding hands next to Emmett with Rosalie on his lap. Esme and Carlisle began a conversation with Jacob. Bella, though with her arm intertwined with Jacob's, sat talking to Gabriella. I went and sat on the couch when Gabriella smiled and motioned me over. As I sat and grabbed my true loves hand, Bella smiled, obviously pleased with the boyfriend her daughter had chosen. I smiled back at her.

"Hey lover girl." I said using Victoria's words. She laughed.

"Hello Edward." She looked at me and Gabriella sitting there happily together. She then glanced back at me. "Thank-you. For everything." When she said that I couldn't help but think that she meant more than just the many times I saved her life. She was thinking about the happiness that I would surely give to her daughter. She was right though. If I could, I would give Gabriella the world.

"Anytime." I smiled back. I then looked around again. Everyone was so happy, and I just couldn't wait to see the next chapter of our lives unfold.

"So," Gabriella said as the room quieted. "I guess this means things are gonna get a little boring around here." We all laughed at her comment.

"Oh please hun, the Cullens are never boring." Bella said with a goofy grin on her face.

"A little boring could do this family some good." I chuckled, mainly looking at Alice. Everyone laughed, but I just smiled as I enjoyed my first and last day, of how I wanted my forever to be. I watched Gabriella laugh, and then I kissed her. When we finally pulled away from each other she laughed again, and I laughed with her, as we began in perfect harmony, our perfect little happy ending. Forever was just beginning.


	18. AUTHORS NOTE SG2?

**A/n:**

**Heey people out there that read my stories(: hahahaa sooo obviously my story Second Generation waaas completed. HOWEVERRR, I was maybe quite possibly thinking of making a sequel(: sooo im putting up this post to ask YOU to decide(: write me a review on wahht you think, yes or no. aaand if you want, tell me some idea that you have for the story aand i'll try to make it fit in the story(: sooo... review(: hahhaaa**

**~rosalie**


End file.
